doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor Who and the Daleks in Seven Keys to Doomsday
thumb|220px|Ankündigungsplakat Doctor Who and the Daleks in Seven Keys to Doomsday ist ein Theaterstück basierend auf der TV-Serie Doctor Who. Es wurde 2008 von Big Finish Productions als Hörspiel adaptiert. Auch wenn die Geschichte als Non-Kanon zu betrachten ist, ist sie eine offizielle Produktion unter Billigung der BBC bzw. Barry Letts. Die Initiative dazu ging allerdings nicht von der BBC aus, sondern von den Theaterproduzenten Robert de Wynter und Anthony Pye-Jeary. Autor ist Terrance Dicks, die Regie führte Mick Hughes. Es hatte am 16. Dezember 1974 am Adelphi Theatre in London Premiere und lief von da an etwa vier Wochen. Ursprünglich hatte man bei der Figur des Doctors an Jon Pertwee gedacht. Letztlich ist er nur zu Beginn per Einspieler zu sehen, um die Regeneration darzustellen. Trevor Martin spielte dann diese Version des Vierten Doctors, etwa zwei Wochen bevor Tom Baker in Robot erstmals im TV als Doctor zu sehen war. Handlung Ein Theater in England: Eine Polizeibox erscheint auf der Bühne, nachdem auf einer Leinwand zu sehen war, wie ein alter Mann sein Aussehen verändert. Dann verlässt ein Mann die Polizeibox und bricht bewusstlos zusammen: Jenny Wilson und Jimmy Forbes, Zuschauer im Publikum, eilen ihm zu Hilfe. Bis sie recht begreifen was geschieht, bittet der Mann sie in die Box, die von Innen größer ist als von Außen. Ein guter Trick der Bühnentechniker? Ehe sie beiden begreifen was passiert, erfahren sie etwas von den Time Lords, von sieben Fragmenten eines Kristalls, der uneingeschränkte Macht erlaubt. Von Daleks, die sich dieser Fragmente bemächtigen wollen um die ultimative Waffe zu bauen. Ohne dass sie es verhindern können, landet die TARDIS auf Karn, dem Planeten, auf dem die Waffe vor langer Zeit konstruiert wurde. Und dort treffen die verdutzten Fremden auf die Einheimischen. Für Jenny und Jimmy wird es bedrohlich.... Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge *Es war ursprünglich geplant, nach der Spielzeit in London auf Tournee zu gehen. Das Bühnenbild erwies sich aber als zu aufwendig um es transportieren zu können. *Die Produktion kostete 35.000 britische Pfund, spielte aber nur 27.000 ein. Grund war auch eine ungeplant verkürzte Laufzeit infolge einer IRA-Kampagne, in dessen Folge viele Eltern Angst hatten, ihre Kinder ins Theater zu bringen. Von den Kritikern wurde die Inszenierung sehr gelobt. * 1981 wurde das Stück am Buxton Opera House mit Colin Jones als Doctor erneut aufgeführt. * 1984 gab es Aufführungen mit dem beinahe unveränderten Originalscript in Neuseeland, diesmal spielte Michael Sagar den Doctor. Weggelassen wurde hier aber die Regeneration. * Wendy Padbury hatte mit Zoe Heriot bereits einen Companion gespielt. Mit ihrem Auftritt bei diesen Aufführungen war sie die erste Schauspielerin, die im Rahmen von offiziellen von der BBC lizensierten Geschichten zwei unterschiedliche Companions spielte. * Ihre Tochter Charlie Hayes spielte 2008 in der Big Finish-Version der Geschichte die Rolle der Jenny. * Da Jon Pertwee gerade erst die Rolle des Doctors aufgegeben hatte, sah man davon ab, ihn anzufragen, ob er übernehmen wolle. Weil man auch Tom Baker nicht fragen wollte, kam es zu einer alternativen Inkarnation, die einschließlich des Peter Cushing - Doctors Charactereigenschaften aller bisherigen Doctoren haben sollte * Die Clawrantulars sind neue Figuren, deren Name in einem Wettbewerb durch Zeitungsannoncen ermittelt wurde. Im Script wurden sie "Crocs" genannt, was den Produzenten nicht gefiel. Externe Links Informationen über die neuseeländische Version mit Fotos (englisch) Kategorie:Non-DWU Stories Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Alternative Doctoren